


Glitter!

by FhimeChan



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, chocolatedogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Nigel walks into a pub.ORAiden decides to take action.





	1. Chapter 1

Rainbows balloons and strings filled the pub to the brim. Nigel checked the date on his mobile.

May 3rd. A day not even remotely related to Pride, not that Nigel knew when Pride was. Not that he tracked Pride-related events on his mobile, wishing he had the guts to go.

There were glitters _everywhere_ , on the tables, on the balloons, on the laughing bartender. More importantly, there was a giant cake on the table where Nigel usually sat. With a set of rainbow candles over it. And confetti. And glitter confetti.

Mmm. Before Nigel could read the date again, someone touched his arm. He looked up to see perfect green air staring at him from a mob of unruly curls. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. 

The stranger said something. 

Nigel blinked, entranced by the way the man’s lashes were covering his eyes, green and black mixing in a wonderful color. He had loved how Gabi had worn a thick layer of makeup around his eyes, and the stranger’s eyeliner was the perfect frame for his coy gaze. 

“I said, happy birthday!”

Somehow, Nigel managed to say, “It’s not my birthday.”

The man smiled, and there were small creases around his eyes. They glittered. Nigel decided immediately that he needed to see that expression over and over again.

“I know, but we need to start somewhere, and giving you a birthday cake seemed like a great way to ask you out for a date.”

Nigel nodded. 

After this, Pride would be a piece of cake.


	2. Bonus scene - a prequel

Aiden stared at the cake. He could try to impress and sculpt the cream into roses and rainbows, or he could simply spread the cream with a knife.

He shook his head. Sculpting would be over the top, but then, wasn’t he acting over the top already? But, but. If the handsome stranger for some unknown reason accepted to join him in his folly, how to impress him on the second date?

Aiden closed his eyes. He could buy him a beer like a sane person, but that wouldn’t prepare the stranger for the reality of dating the ball of nervous energy that Aiden was. No, better to be upfront about it. 

He decided to simply draw a heart, and hoped it would suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm having a lot of fun with the RareMeat Fest. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
